Amber
by Liebling
Summary: ‘And so here we are, on the corner of woods and what are you thinking...and how could two people be so mad about each other and not know it?’ DP


**A/N:** WooWoo! D/P. I love you all. I am so sorry it's been a while!  Anyway. Yeah...this one is, I like this one. I really really like it.  Love the narrative.

_'Well I guess I must have just been reeling_

_When I felt myself begin to fall_

_I realize I'm bounding down the hallway, off the walls_

_If my bed was standing in the corner _

_I could just fall into it right now_

_And know that I'd just be staring at the ceiling going round and round' _

_~ 'Hold me Down' Gin Blossoms  _;)

&&&__

Shhh.

Don't tell anyone he loves her.

Don't tell anyone she loves him back either.

It's their little secret. Well, it's almost like the sort of secret that everyone knows. 

He's strong and he doesn't talk about love and she's...well, she's Pansy Bloody Parkinson and she wouldn't talk of love either. She thinks of it sometimes.

She has the fairytale all in her mind, you know. She's got the dress picked out, and the invitations, and the manor, and sometimes even the children.  

He's got a lot on his mind, and not usually the fairytale. There's not enough time for that, especially in this lifetime. Because no one can have perfection, and maybe not even you. But he thinks of her. And yes, that is enough. And no, you can't get to Heaven on memories alone.

It has to start somewhere. And it has to start here. Because there's always a story, and there's always a better one. But there's still always a story.  And so here we are, on the corner of woods and what are you thinking...and how could two people be so mad about each other and not know it? 

'Malfoy?'

'Mmmhmm?'

'What do you think of this color? It's called **amber**.'

'Amber...?'

'Yeah.'

'It's pretty.'

'You really think so?'

'Yeah.'

Nailpolish colors, he had gotten good at it. She always had pretty nails, colored most of the time. Sometimes clear. Amber.  Who knew what the color amber was?  Girls are odd, he thought. But Pansy's different...Pansy knows about boy stuff like cursing.

'Malfoy?'

'Yeah?'

'What do you think of this dress?'

'The dress...'

'Mmhmmm.'

'It looks...really good on you.'

'Thanks, Malfoy.'

'Right.'

But this was different. This wasn't about nails this was about her. And a dress. A green dress for that matter. 'For Slytherin' she said 'for the game.'  For the game!  Who wore dresses to Quidditch matches?  And she wasn't really pretty...and she really wasn't beautiful and there you have it.

And there's this part of a story, and it's called a **climax**. And in the climax everything is made perfect, or as close as it'll fit. And everything is ended. And it ends with 'The End' and the people grow up and they lead average lives. But they have each other, and they hold onto each other. And they are themselves, and the tax collectors are the tax collectors, and everyone has a part.  And in the end...they really did love each other. And in the end...you dance to the revolution, sing to Sinatra, and you love _him_.  And now is the time we part, because now...it's all about two people.  

'Malfoy?'

'Again?'

'Yes! And twice more if I ask!  What do you think...of me?'

'Of you?'

'Yes, of me. I'm standing right here and I was just wondering...'

'Wondering if I could love you?'

'I didn't say that, Malfoy.'

'I can read you like a book.'

'Then tell me what I'm thinking right now.'

'You're thinking you love me, you're thinking I love you too. You don't know. You're confused. You've never felt so sure in all of your life. It's been a long time in coming, you're thinking. You're thinking it'd be a difficult relationship, you're thinking that no one else fits. You're thinking of me. And you're thinking of being happy. And you're also, Pansy, thinking that if I loved you too maybe everything could be all right. And you're right, because everything can be all right. And I love you.  And I've always loved you, and now you're thinking you're really happy...because we're never going to be apart again.'

**The End.**


End file.
